Red Lights
by Love Hunter
Summary: Hinata will be married to Itachi! But what's this? Why is Sasuke desiring for her. Lime. [sasuhina]former title: struggling red lights
1. Caught in the act 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto… That's all I can say.

**Author's note:**Maybe you'll be confused with the repetition of scenes, every p.o.v. has its own interpretation of the situation they're in to.

**STRUGGLING RED LIGHTS**

**Chapter 1:**Caught On The Act 1

Hinata's P.O.V.

Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked at myself in the mirror.

'Why am I crying?' I asked myself mentally.

I wiped the glistening liquids which trickles my cheeks. I lowered my eyes and heave a great sigh.

"Hinata come on, you should be happy! This is every girl's dream! You're going to be married with the perfect guy in the eyes of your father!" I said trying to find comfort in my words.

I stared blankly on the mirror, still confused and weeping. I don't know what to do or where to go. I'm just nineteen, still young to be a wife. I don't want to be married with Itachi!

Why?

Of course! He's mean and cold-hearted! He doesn't care about anything! All he does is to train all day and all night because of his hunger for power! My best friend TenTen told me that Itachi is the 'man of dreams' of every girl. She told me that he's a certified gentleman, he's intelligent, strong and good-looking. But despite of those 'mr. nice guy' characteristics which he posses, I totally despise him!

I laid on my cozy bed and hid myself behind the covers. Still, my eyes are watering and I felt my heart really heavy. I can't even breathe easily. Everything is just so hard for me.

"Kami-sama, please, even just for once, listen to me. All through my life all you gave me is sorrow and trials that I can't surpass. Please, even just this time, fight in my side. Don't allow my worst nightmare to come. Don't let my wedding to come. I'm not yet ready to be his loving wife." I prayed as I shut my eyes.

Finally, after a few minutes, I fell asleep and unconscious. Suddenly, while I'm consumed in my dream, I felt something on top of my body. I opened my eyes and saw raging blood red eyes.

'Who are you? I-Itachi? Can't you wait for tomorrow to come? Why are you kissing me?' I cried on my mind.

His kisses became deeper. His lips kept on moving and he tried to enter his tongue on my mouth. I felt his body pressing into mine. His hands began touching my legs which are uncovered because my Pajama is just a large shirt of my nii-san. I was really shocked that my lips opened a bit and because of that small opening, he had the opportunity to slip his tongue. His tongue wandered and dominated my mouth.

'Itachi will you back off? W-wait… N-no y-you're not Itachi… You're…' My thoughts were cut off when I felt his arm leaving my thighs and moving upwards. Directing into the upper part of my body.

I tried to scream but his lips are preventing me to do so. I pushed him away from me but he's much stronger than I do.

His red eyes met my glassy ones. He leered on me and pressed his body even harder.

'Stupid! Come on! Someone out there, please save me!' I yelped mentally and closed my eyes to pray for someone to be my refuge.

Tears streamed down on my face then down to his cheeks. I kept on crying until suddenly, he stopped kissing me forcefully and began to be calm. He sat beside me and glanced on my eyes with sympathy. His red eyes became dark once again. He embraced me tightly with my head leaning on his chest. His shirt became wet because of my tears.

"Hi-Hinata-chan… I-I'm so sorry." He said while patting the back portion of my head.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Everybody was asleep except for me. I went out of my room and mooched around the hotel where the Hyugas and Uchihas are staying. Tomorrow will be my brother's wedding…..

"…..with the woman I loved."

Flashback:

My family and I went to the Hyuga mansion one extremely cold night. I can still recall how the engagement was done. All of us sat in the chairs, facing a large oaken table.

"Hyuga Hiashi, so… Are we really going to engage my son Sasuke to your daughter Hinata?" My father asked.

'What! I'm going to be engaged? But I'm only sixteen! I don't want!' I hollered on my mind.

"Who is Sasuke among the two? Is he the older one or the younger one?" A man with pearl like eyes asked sternly.

"He is the younger one." My father replied.

"The younger one?" He said with a hiss and it seemed like he's alarmed.

"I don't want my daughter to be engaged with that boy coz I heard that he had obtained ALL of the weaknesses of your family." The old Hyuga added.

'Whew… Safe. I thought I'm going to be engaged at my young age. But I can't disregard what he said about me. He said I received ALL the weaknesses of my family! How dare him!' I yelled on my mind while imagining that I'm punching his wrinkled face.

"My sons have their own capabilities and talents, you have no right to compare them." My father said wrathfully.

'You go dad!' I cheered mentally.

"Fine with me. I want the older one." The Hyuga said conceitedly.

"I-Itachi! You want Itachi to marry Hinata?" My confused father asked.

"You heard me Uchiha-san. Here's the papers. Just sign." Hiashi said while handling a piece of document to my dad.

My father and mother signed the contract. They gave it to Itachi, but my brethren refused to autograph on the paper.

"I don't want. I thought Sasuke-kun is the one who's going to be engaged!" Itachi grumbled.

"So you don't want to marry my daughter?" Hiashi asked with one brow raised.

"I don't want to be the husband of a woman I barely even know." Itachi replied.

"Why? What type of girl do you want to marry?" The head of the Hyuga clan asked my brother once again.

"The one whom I can display in front of the crowd. I mean, she should have the looks and the intellect. And I want a woman who can give me honor." Itachi said while glaring at Hiashi.

"Fine. You're going to meet her tomorrow. By the way, bring the contract and sign on it if ever you like my daughter." Hiashi said.

A day after that night, while Itachi and I are training in the forests, a girl approached us. She's wearing a lavender colored skirt which reaches on top of her knees, and sleeveless white shirt which covers a little of her stomach.

My brother and I stared at her from head to foot.

'Darn it! She's sooooo sseeexxxaaayyyy!' I thought and gulped.

"Do you know Uchiha Itachi?" She asked my older brother.

"I-I'm U-Uchiha I-Itachi." My brother stuttered.

"Konnichiwa Uchiha I-I-Itachi. I'm Hyu-Hyuga Hin-Hinata. M-my father just told m-me to bring y-you lunch." She said and shook her head.

'She's Hyuga Hinata? How I'm the one who will be her fiancé!' I cried on my mind.

"Ah… So you're Hyuga Hinata. Nice one. Let's go on that nearby tree." My brother said and pointed on a large tree.

"It's so obvious that he likes the Hyuga girl." I whispered to myself.

Itachi walked towards Hinata and placed his right hand around her slender waist. They strolled so close together, heading to the tree. Anime tears were falling as I watched Itachi caressed Hinata. They're so sweet chatting with each other that anybody whom will see them will think that they're already in a relationship.

I paid attention to Hinata as she fed my brother with the food that she brought for him. Itachi stared at her lovingly. After we have weaten all of the sushis, sashimis and rice balls, she fixed the mess and stood up. She dusted off her skirt and bowed at her soon-to-be fiancé.

"I think I should go home now." She said.

"Not so fast, Hyuga-san. I'm just starting to enjoy your company." Itachi said and gazed at her lustfully.

'What did my brother said?' I asked myself.

Itachi pulled Hinata which made her fall on her butt. She leaned her back on the trunk of the tree. His arms were on the sides of Hinata's body, his palms resting on the tree. It seems as if he's saying that "there's no escape." Itachi's face went nearer to the Hyuga's. He tried to kiss her lips but she resisted.

"I think, I should go home now. That would probably be the best thing that I can do." Hinata mumbled.

The embarrassed Itachi replied.

"So… Don't you wanna go somewhere else for us to know each other better? Maybe… In the HOTEL."

Itachi winked and expected Hinata to agree.

"Eh! N-no… Ano… I-I really need to go home." She said and pushed Itachi away from her.

"Goodbye!" She hollered while running away.

Itachi pulled out the contract from his bag and signed it.

End of flashback

I continued to stroll while my thoughts about the stupid engagement lingered on my mind.

"He's such a lucky bastard!" I mumbled.

'He always get what I want in my life!' I yelped mentally.

"Come on Sasuke! Think of something else! Don't let him grab Hinata for life!" Inner Sasuke cried.

Finally, I stood in the front of the door of Hinata's room and found it open. I entered to check whether she's there or not.

"I think she's not here. A girl as prim as her, won't leave the door unlocked unless she's expecting a guest." I whispered.

I was shocked to see her sleeping.

'Beneath the covers lays my fallen angel.' I thought.

"Your fallen angel! Are you nuts! She's not YOURS! She's your brother's fiancée!" Inner Sasuke screeched and smacked Sasuke on the forehead.

"No. She's not owned by my brother yet. They're still not getting married." I whispered.

"So what are you waiting for if they're not yet married? Come on! Act as wild as you can you bastard!" Inner Sasuke commanded.

'Come on Sasuke! Come on!' I said in my mind.

'Don't do that! You know it's vile! Respect her to the extent that you respect your mom!' A voice said to me.

I heaved a great sigh and turned my back.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing? Tomorrow, she will be possessed by Itachi… It's now or never! Come on! Even just for one night, take control of her body!" Inner Saske persuaded.

"Yah… It's now or never! Even just a single night. Even for once in my life coz I'll never gonna have her…" I said and imagined that I nodded to my inner personality.

Slowly and carefully, I removed the covers, exposing Hinata's petite body in my eyes. My eyes widened as I saw her shapely, pale legs. I lay on top of her body and kissed her forcefully.

'Her lips are really intoxicating.' I thought.

My hands touched her thighs and massaged it.

She opened her eyes in great frustration. But I didn't really mind it. My hands moved up mechanically and it reached her tummy which has those little abs. But I felt my hands unsatisfied on what it had fondled. It seems like it wanted to have contact to the soft part which is leaning on my chest. But before it reached those SOFT parts, hot tears ran down on my cheeks. But the tears were not from my sharingan eyes. It's from the glass pearls.

Moved out of pity, I stopped and sat in one side of the bed.

'See what you have done? You made her cry!' I cried on my thoughts and mentally slapped my face.

I gave her a warm hug and said that I was sorry. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here? Why are you here in Hinata's room? And why is she crying?" The figure said with great fury.

**Author's note:**Does it suck? Or does it rock? Come on person! Hit the review button and tell me your opinion about this fic! Your criticisms will be much appreciated.


	2. Caught in the act 2

**RED LIGHTS**

_By: Love Hunter 02_

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi-sama does. **

**Author's Note:** Stupid chapter. But review! I promise to make the next chapter long…

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Caught In The Act 2**

**

* * *

Hinata's p.o.v. **

"I-I guess, I sh-should leave…" Sasuke stuttered and walked towards the door with his head bowed.

Neji, who was standing at the door, was glaring at Sasuke.

"Not so fast Uchiha! The three of us should talk first!" Neji ordered.

Sasuke continued to walk and tried to pass the HINDRANCE who stood furiously at my room's oaken door.

But before Sasuke could escape my nii-san's wrath, my cousin grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pinned him on the wall.

"I said we need to talk you bastard!" Neji whispered but with a tone of anger in his voice.

He pushed Sasuke beside me and sat on a chair.

"Sa-sasuke-san! Are you ok?" I asked the poor creature.

"You don't have to ram him that hard!" I exclaimed, facing to my pissed cousin.

"Yah… I'm o-ok… I think so." said Sasuke while getting up.

"What the hell are you doing in my cousin's room, Uchiha!" Neji asked with his arms crossed.

"I… I… I…" Sasuke babbled.

"You what?" Neji exclaimed and activated his byakugan.

"Hey! Don't shout! Please… You're going to disturb the others." I interrupted.

"Don't intercept us, Hinata-nii-chan." Neji ordered sternly.

I sat still and watched Sasuke as he stared on the floor. I felt nervous for him.

'If he won't answer right away, Neji might kill him…' I thought.

"Answer me, Uchiha!"

"Sorry. I entered her room. My fault." Sasuke replied with his body still erect.

"That's all you can say! You're sorry! Don't you know that this might affect your brother's wedding with Hinata?"

"I-iie! It's not his fault! I-I… I asked him if I can have a-an advice…" I stuttered, trying to save the Uchiha from the stern Hyuga.

"You asked him for an advice at the middle of the night? Are you demented? You allowed him to stay in your room! And the worst thing is, the two of you are staying all alone here! That's very indecent of you Hinata-chan! You're getting married tomorrow and you're allowing him to stay in your bedroom? What do you think will the Uchihas and Hyugas think about this?" He scolded.

"P-please… N-n-neji-nii-san... I-I beg y-you… Don't tell anyone…" I mumbled and kneeled in front of him.

His temper began to ebb away as he deactivated his byakugan. He stared at my eyes with compassion and touched the pale skin of my cheeks.

"I won't tell them, in one condition…"

"What is it, Neji-nii-san?" I asked.

"Be a faithful wife."

"I will, Neji-nii-san. I promise."

He nodded his head and walked through the door where he appeared first.

"One more thing, Uchiha, leave this room at once. Or else-." He said without looking back.

When my severe cousin was totally gone, Sasuke stood up and went closer to the door. He looked at me and said:

"Sumimasen."

"……"

He continued to walk out of the room, not expecting for any word to come out from my lips.

**

* * *

Neji's p.o.v. **

As I strolled to my room, different thoughts circulated on my mind.

_Why is Sasuke staying in Hinata's room?_

_It's too impossible for Hinata to ask any advice from that bastard…_

_They barely know each other._

_So strange._

_Odd._

I sat on my bed, preparing for my sleep. I breathed deeply and lay flat on my bed.

"I promise, Hinata-nii-chan, I won't tell them."

These are the last words I heard from my lips.

**

* * *

Sasuke's p.o.v. **

_I don't want to harm or hurt you…_

_All I wanna do is to be with you…_

_I hope you don't mind if I ask you to be mine_.

_But I know that you belong to someone else._

_And that someone is none other than my brother._

_My rival._

_My foe._

_My adversary._

_But the worst thing is…_

_We are related…_

_By blood._

_I wish I could hold you tight forever_

_And I promise to give you my all._

_But it's too impossible._

My heart broke into tiny pieces when I heard Hinata made a promise that she will be a faithful wife…

…To my brother.

**

* * *

Hinata's p.o.v. **

I deeply breathed and closed my eyes.

'Everything is just confusing.' I thought.

I locked the door and wore my usual white pants.

"I don't want this to happen again." I whispered.

I glanced at the full moon which shone its beams down the earth.

Hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

"There you go again! Will you stop crying?" Inner Hinata commanded.

I picked up my phone and dialed TenTen's number.

"Are you stupid? It's already 11:30 in the evening! Do you think she's still awake?" Inner Hinata asked angrily.

Nobody answered the phone so I just placed in down. I heaved a great sigh and stared at the plain white ceiling.

"I found the right man to give me the perfect love. This is the right time – as what my father said. Everything is perfect except for one thing… For him, I wasn't the perfect girl, and I wasn't even close for being the right one. Maybe, I don't deserve someone like him."

I whispered to myself and curled my petite body like a ball.

I continued to dishearten myself by addressing hurtful words, until finally, I decided to get out of my room to confess everything to my soon to be husband.

'It would probably be better if I will tell him about this. He can give me the advice I really needed. And he can cheer me up, if he wanted to.'

I went out of my room and walked towards Itachi's room. And as I strolled, some flashbacks came into my mind…

**

* * *

Flashback: **

The rain poured so hard and all I can hear were ripples of water which are falling on the ground consecutively and the thunder which roar madly on the dark heavens.

As my tears rolled down, I felt my self being succumbed by agony. My body was numb, I feel nothing… I see nothing… I hear nothing…

I was saturated, but I can't seem to notice it because I was thinking of a great loss. Loss for my honor… Loss for my heart… And loss for the only man whom I loved.

I confessed how I feel for Naruto, but he rejected me. He said that his heart belongs to only one girl. My heart didn't break, but it was ripped into the tiniest pieces.

_How could he?_

_Why?_

I sauntered the wet streets without paying attention to anyone or anything.

"Hinata-chan…" A voice from my back called out.

I looked at where the voice came from, and my white teary eyes met dark orbs.

I wiped my tears with my hands and forced a little fake smile.

"Hi, Itachi-kun!" I said, trying to sound casual.

We were already engaged by that time, but I'm still hoping that I can evade my destiny. I don't love him… But I don't hate him…

"It's raining. Do you want to get sick?" He asked.

"And why are you here? You're not carrying an umbrella with you, do you want to catch fever?" I replied.

"Don't give me back my question. My body is immune to things like this, but you're not. I'm an ANBU captain and you're a medic nin. Remember that."

"Uh… Yah."

"Do you still love him?"

My eyes widened at his question. I looked up and cleared my throat.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered with my tears on the verge of falling.

"Do you still love him?"

I tried my best to hold the tears back, but I can't… I was too weak to hide my emotions.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" I babbled while wiping my tears.

He came near to me and touched my cheek with his thumb.

"Will you give me a chance to help you heal the pain?" He asked full of compassion and concern.

I looked at him in great surprise about what he said.

'I thought he's naïve and pervert. But…' I thought to myself.

He lifted my chin a little and grazed my lips. His hand wrapped my waist to draw me closer to him.

From that night, I felt something for him… Something which is really close to the feeling of love.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I stood in front of his door, but I can't get up the nerve to knock. After a few more minutes, the door creaked open. 

I came face to face with a person… Not Itachi.

Hanabi.

"Hinata-nii-chan!" She exclaimed.

"Hanabi, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Itachi, why did you allow me to see you with another woman?" I asked, with my eyes watering and my hands trembling.

"Another woman? But she's your sister!" Itachi answered.

"That's the point, she's my sister and you are with her."

"What do you want to point out?" Itachi asked, full of rage.

I unconsciously slapped his face, and as I snapped back to reality, I found myself running towards my room.

When I finally reached my bedroom, I hid my face under the pillows and began sobbing.

_Why Itachi? Why?_

**

* * *

Author's Note: **I know it sucks… But anywayz, wait for the next chappie coz I'm gonna do my best there (becoz I already have an idea what will happen next) And to my first flamer, Reira, I was kinda hurt for what you had said, but thank you coz at least you reviewed… 

**Don't forget to REVIEW folks! Mata oai shimasho! **


End file.
